


Come To Me Sweetly

by The_Fannish_Imposition



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 90s Nostalgia, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Consensual Underage Sex, Druid Sheriff Stilinski, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, M/M, Mall Shenanigans, Omega Chris Argent, Omega Sheriff Stilinski, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fannish_Imposition/pseuds/The_Fannish_Imposition
Summary: Teenage soulmates Peter, Noah, and Chris engage in some highly inappropriate shenanigans at the local mall, with occasional moments of awkward sweetness.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Chris Argent/Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski, Chris Argent/Sheriff Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. With the lights out, it's less dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once upon a time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23517925) by [Seven_Oomen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seven_Oomen/pseuds/Seven_Oomen). 



> Each of the first three chapters starts in one character's POV and switches to another partway through (after the ~~~~ line.) Hopefully they're clear, but just in case, the order is: Ch.1 - Noah->Chris, Ch. 2 Peter->Noah, Ch. 3 Chris->Peter.
> 
> This is all Seven_Oomen's fault. My nostalgia feels got activated, then I decided to see if I could manage to write smut without wanting to spontaneously combust, then I just couldn't stop coming up with more ideas.
> 
> I did my best to make sure all references (magical, mystical, biological, etc) fit with the established rules of the source work, and this may not make the best sense if you aren't familiar with it. Seven, if I've screwed anything up too badly, let me know and I'll happily edit to fix. Without further rambling, please enjoy this medley of amateur porn, self-indulgent headcanons, and hazy 90s nostalgia.

Part One – _‘With the lights out, it’s less dangerous’_

“C’mon, I just want to check something.” Peter tugged at Noah’s wrist, ducking into the darkened and vaguely grungy interior. The neon tube lights proclaiming _Spencer’s Gifts_ sizzled dully over the glass storefront. “It’s not like Chris won’t know where to find us.”

The druid gave a put upon sigh, but shifted his wrist so that they were holding hands instead. “Do I even want to know what we’re here for,” he asked, gaze roaming over the multitudes of band shirts and movie posters that slowly gave way to far more …adult themed items the further into the store they wandered. Peter wove through the maze of bulky columns and looming shelves like he was on some kind of mission, bee-lining for the far back corner. The lone cashier Noah had seen, slumped over the counter and idly leafing through a copy of _Rolling Stone_ as they came in, was hidden from sight, but seemed to be tracking them by the clomp of their boots over worn linoleum.

“Let me know if you need help with anything.”

“Will do, thanks,” Peter called back, putting as much dismissive authority as he could in his voice, trying to sound much older than the sixteen he actually was, never even slowing his steps. Noah rolled his eyes at Peter’s antics, before his expression settled into the smile of tolerant amusement that seemed to be reserved almost exclusively for his Alpha. At length they reached the back wall of the store, where a flip display of black-light posters were blazing in all their garish, psychedelic glory, courtesy of at least half a dozen powerful strip lights that cast the whole area in a deep blue-purple glow. Noah blinked down at the glaring brightness of the mostly white Green Day shirt he’d stolen off Chris, before glancing over at his other boyfriend, who was giving the area a thoroughly assessing once over.

“So why exactly are we-,” he didn’t even get to finish asking his question before he was all but yanked over into a small alcove-like section walled off from the front of the store by an overflowing display of folded Co-Ed Naked shirts, and pressed up against the wall between a box of more rolled up posters and a large glass case full of colorful, hand-blown bongs. Noah glanced up with a raised eyebrow, still trying to figure out why Peter had apparently decided they need to come down here to make out instead of just sneaking into the Hot Topic dressing room until Chris finished his shopping and joined them. The dark-haired wolf braced his hands against the wall on either side of Noah’s shoulders, the streaks of lightning on his black t-shirt glowing like cracked glass beneath his leather jacket. Noah lifted his hands to clasp loosely around Peter’s hips, thumbs tucking themselves into his belt loops. Suddenly Peter’s eyes flared bright beta yellow and Noah felt his own flash purple in instinctive response. A grin sliced across Peter’s shadowed face, teeth gleaming a faint, phosphorescent blue-white. His gaze flicked rapidly from Noah’s glowing eyes, to his softly parted lips, to where the curling ends of his blond hair glittered like distant stars under the UV’s influence, and back again, as though it couldn’t decide on a favorite place to land.

“Even more beautiful than I expected. I don’t know why I’m even surprised at this point.” Peter leaned in for an eager, hungry kiss, and Noah felt himself instantly melt, sagging against the wall for support. Anu knew, even after two years he was still irritatingly helpless against his soulmate’s pull, though he’d be damned if he ever let Peter onto that fact. His ego was big enough as it was. At least now he had Chris to commiserate with. But then, Chris mostly just provided his own challenges. He felt Peter’s tongue glide into his mouth, brushing playfully against his own, one hand coming up to cup his face, thumb stroking along his cheekbone. The heady sensations sent sparks dancing down his spine and made heat pool low in his belly, tingles dancing down between his thighs. He tried to shift them subtly to ease some of the ache, but he could feel the smirk pulling at Peter’s lips as the wolf noticed anyway. One muscular, denim-clad thigh slid up between Noah’s own, applying a delicious pressure right where he needed it, lifting him up on his toes and giving him something to grind against. A shuddering groan was just barely muffled by Peter’s mouth against his, his hands moving to grip snugly at Peter’s ass to keep him right _there._

His boyfriend broke away with a less-than-gentle nip to whisper against swollen lips. “Shh, my sweet little druid. You wouldn’t want us to get caught would you?” There was an exhilaration lacing his tone and glimmering in his twilit eyes that defied his warning. Noah had long thought that Peter was a bit _too_ fond of dragging them into situations like this to not have some sort of kink about it, but he hadn’t bothered to call him out on it yet. (It wasn’t like he didn’t get anything out of it, after all.)

The hand on his face slid back to tangle briefly through his hair before shifting down to give a possessive squeeze to his nape as its fellow finally came down from the wall to wrap behind Noah’s shoulder. They trailed slowly down his spine until they reached his waist and started to tug his t-shirt free from where it tucked into paint-spattered jeans and bunched flannel. As they crept teasingly beneath the freed hem to stroke over the soft skin at the small of his back, Noah wondered vaguely just how much longer Chris would be. And just what would happen when he found them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chris sauntered quickly through the mall, hands in his pockets, posture loose and indifferent as any of the other teens he passed. He’d ultimately decided against trying to purchase anything this trip, though he was going to have to drag either Peter or Noah in to try on the black and red brocade vest in the window, because _damn._ Preferably both, really. Anyway, the girl in shredded fishnet and midnight purple lipstick leaning on the counter had been deep in conversation with the cashier about the intricacies of the assorted hair color options from the moment he walked in, and showed no signs of winding down after a solid fifteen minutes despite at least two other customers waiting. And he had better places to be, after all. He knew exactly where his boyfriends (and wasn’t that still a novel and wild idea?) would have gone. Ever since they’d done a late night glow bowl at the local alley with the girls, Peter had become _obsessed_ with getting them somewhere with black-lights to fool around in at least once. He’d thankfully conceded that the lazer tag place had way too many marshals wandering around to keep an eye on things, and he didn’t quite have the nerve to ask Nathaniel if he still had his, because he knew he’d want to know why. Which left Peter with limited options that he’d complained about to the (ex?)hunter during every break of his last basketball game- at length. Chris would have just dragged him under the bleachers (why talk about it when you could be doing it?), but Kate had come to the game with some older friends and was watching him like a hawk. At least as a cheerleader he had an excuse to be near the players. He hadn’t been able to get near Noah at all that evening. Thank God she’d gone to the beach for Spring Break, leaving him in relative peace.

He ducked into _Spencer’s_ and began slowly meandering towards the back of the store. He stopped occasionally to rifle through the merchandise, trying to give the appearance of being an actual customer. The guy at the counter never even spared him a glance. Finally he turned around the last section of shelving between himself and his destination, and stopped short at the sight he met with. Peter had draped his jacket and Noah’s flannel over the display of rolled posters at his side, the lightning pattern on his shirt the only points of color on his black-clad figure. By contrast Noah’s t-shirt shone with an almost blinding brilliance, splatters of paint lighting up like miniature galaxies on his dark jeans. One hand was woven tightly into Peter’s shaggy locks, the other thrown around his neck, nails digging into the muscle of his shoulder. The luminescent shine from beneath the skin of his grasping fingers was neatly hidden by the UV’s effects. Peter’s hands were very definitely on Noah’s ass- Chris couldn’t tell from this angle whether they were still outside the denim or not- his mouth latched firmly to the druid’s neck. The intensity of the store’s lighting and the proximity of the white fabric to his face were making the tips of Noah’s hair and lashes shimmer delicately, the purple glow of his magic peeking through half-lidded eyes even brighter than the illumination around them, teeth flashing and vanishing in blue-white bursts as he whispered furious encouragement to their wolf, undulating hips riding Peter’s leg with a desperate abandon. He looked ethereal and otherworldly and mesmerizing, and suddenly Chris could understand why Peter was so intent.

The definite ratcheting of his own heartbeat and the probable flood of pheromones he was giving off finally caught Peter’s attention, and he leaned back to throw an absolutely, well, _wolfish_ grin over his shoulder. Noah was less pleased with the sudden interruption. “Wait, get the fuck back here you asshole,” he mumbled, the purple fading away to reveal deeply blown pupils as he blinked dazedly, trying to figure out why the Alpha had _stopped._ His fluttering gaze finally landed on Chris, confusion swiftly melting into a sultry smirk almost on par with Peter’s. “Ah. About time you got here, pretty boy.” That made Peter spin back to him with an injured pout.

“I thought _I_ was the pretty one?” His tone was a bit more pointed than he probably intended. Noah rolled his eyes before pressing a tender kiss to the still pouting lips.

“You are.” Another kiss. “Except when you stop right as I’m about to come. That’s all but guaranteed to lose you any number of privileges. Be glad that was the only one.” He placed a few more teasing kisses across Peter’s forehead, down over the bridge of his nose before dropping a far more lingering one back on his lips. Their boyfriend finally seemed to be a bit more mollified, arms sliding up to cradle Noah close for a moment before that wicked grin was back and aimed Chris’s way again.

“Well. Aren’t you going to join us, Chris,” he asked, one eyebrow winging up in question. Noah leaned up to rest his face next to Peter’s, all come hither smile and shining eyes, reaching a hand out invitingly towards the hunter, magic glimmering incandescently around his fingers. The humming strings in his chest throbbed in time with his thundering pulse, and he knew there was no way in any universe that he’d be able to hold out against both of them like this, no matter how terrible this idea probably was.

He prowled forward, adding his own jacket to the pile and twining his fingers loosely with Noah’s as he went, stepping up next to them and giving both them and the available space an assessing glance. Decision made, he oozed in behind the druid, putting his own back to the wall and bringing the hand in his up to place a soft peck against the palm, before hooking it around the back of his neck. He dipped down and licked over the dark bruise Peter had left behind, sucking lightly at the tender skin. The broken moan Noah let loose was only just stifled by Peter swiftly clapping a hand over his mouth. Chris eventually left off his sweet torment, suckling briefly at the nearby earlobe before tilting his head against the side of Noah’s, glancing up through his lashes at Peter, who was tentatively removing his hand since the moans seemed to have trailed off to soft panting for the moment. Noah nuzzled at Chris’s cheek with his own in response, sending a matching wanton look to their Alpha. Peter’s eyes went wide and almost glassy for a few endless seconds, before he squeezed them shut and shook his head several times as if trying to clear it. 

“Anu, that’s not even _fair._ How are you two even- You’re both just so- How am I supposed- _FUCK…_ ” He surged inward, pressing his face right beneath where their cheeks met so that he was lodged firmly between their throats, lungs dragging in ragged inhales of their combined scent. Chris buried his face in the messy dark hair, Noah’s expression going gentle and fond as he stretched to brush tiny butterfly kisses along the exposed nape of Peter’s neck. After a few breaths their wolf seemed to calm, and the butterfly kisses turned to barely there nips. Peter gave a full body twitch, a reaction of which both Omegas made interested note, before finally straightening back up. His darkened gaze met Chris’s for a moment, flickering quickly over to Noah and back, the slightest rise to his eyebrow. One side side of Chris’s lips quirked up and he gave a slow wink out of Noah’s line of sight. Peter’s smile spread honey-slow and devilish across his handsome face, teeth dazzling and sparse smatterings of normally unseen freckles shifting along his cheeks in the phosphorescent light. Chris idly thought about tracing their path with his tongue, and decided they might just have to sneak in here again sometime.

Without warning, Peter’s hands reached down to squeeze Noah’s ass, dragging him back into a dirty, rolling grind against his thigh as Chris renewed his attack on the druid’s neck, sinking his teeth sharply into the underside of his jaw. This time it was Chris’s hand that muffled the shout, clamping over reddened lips to try and keep from giving away their activities. His other hand he raised to his own lips, wetting the fingers as quickly but thoroughly as possible, before dropping to curve around Noah’s slim waist and slipping beneath what he belatedly realized was one of his own shirts to thumb at the button of Noah’s jeans. His now damp fingers dipped beneath layered denim and cotton to dance lightly over the gradually thickening trail of hair down Noah’s abdomen. He eventually made himself stop, flattening his hand against the silken skin just below the druid’s navel and tilting their foreheads together, meeting those luminous eyes with a barely breathed _“Can I?”_. He felt the lips trapped beneath his hand curl into a mischievous smile, the hand that had been scrabbling at his nape and shirt collar stroking down his arm to wrap around his wrist and very firmly lower Chris’s hand towards where he most wanted it, before returning to its original position, all without the slightest break in eye contact.

Chris took that as the permission it was clearly meant to be, threading his fingers through unseen blond curls that clung gently to his damp skin in search of his boyfriend’s clit. He felt them stroke over the tiny nub, confirmed by the way Noah suddenly arched in his arms, pupils blowing even wider and head falling back onto Chris’s shoulder, sharp cry caught behind the hunter’s scarred fingers. Peter’s hands clamped over Noah’s squirming hips to keep him pressed close. Chris continued to explore, tracing teasing circles, trying the things he knew he himself liked, varying his tactics to try and learn what Noah seemed to like best, drinking in the pleasured whimpers that vibrated under the skin beneath his lips as he nuzzled at the bared throat. He could feel the trapped lips brushing and shifting against his palm, shaping out pleas and demands and _‘fuck-yes-right-there!’s._ Momentarily raising his gaze to Peter’s, he found himself helplessly entranced by how indescribably **_hungry_** his expression was as he watched his Omegas together, the unusual light seemingly only enhancing the effect. The wolf’s hands flowed down Noah’s trembling thighs, moving his legs up and around his own hips, parting them even farther and giving Chris even more room to work his own form of magic on their druid. Once he seemed certain Noah’s grip was secure, Peter caressed back up and under the brightly lit shirt, brushing over Chris’s arm as he went. His hands continued their journey up Noah’s chest, fingers pausing to pluck teasingly at his nipples. Noah twitched and whined in Chris’s embrace, hips jerking steadily as Chris continued to vary the speed and pressure of his fingers, occasionally drifting back to dip inside the heat of his cunt, the attempt getting easier each time. 

The hand Noah had wrapped behind Chris’s neck clenched and released in rhythm with his heaving breaths, air whistling over the hunter’s silencing fingers, his nails likely leaving deep red crescents that Chris looked forward to seeking out in a mirror later. Noah’s other hand flailed up from the death grip it had been keeping on Peter’s bicep to grab at his shoulder, tugging him peremptorily closer. Once he was close enough, the hand shifted to tangle in Peter’s hair, pushing his face towards Chris’s, the wolf’s expression the most curious mix of lustful and bemused Chris had ever seen. Chris himself was certainly more than happy to surge in and wipe that look off his face with a fervent, eager kiss. Peter let out a low rumble, tongue sneaking into Chris’s mouth to stroke over his own. He could feel Noah’s smoldering gaze on them from where his head still lay on the hunter’s shoulder, somehow just making the whole thing even hotter. Suddenly he noticed the hand on Peter’s neck take on a familiar glow, and he felt a feedback loop of sensation kick in, a prickling warmth like the air right before a summer thunderstorm, slightly muted due to the druid’s (understandable) inability to fully focus, but plenty intense just the same. It sent pleasure shivering down his spine, echoing along his nerves to the thrumming of his pulse. Peter’s rumbling began to border on a growl, and he broke away to spare Noah a very intent look. His hands reappeared from beneath the borrowed shirt, one arm looping under Noah’s ass to provide increased support for his thrusting hips. The other hand joined Chris’s at their boyfriend’s mouth, two of his fingers sliding underneath Chris’s hand and between captive lips. Chris could feel it as Noah started to lick and suckle hungrily at Peter’s fingers, cheeks shifting and hollowing beneath his grip.

Withdrawing them with a muted pop, Peter glided his fingers out from under Chris’s and trailed them down over Noah’s chin and throat, leaving gleaming streaks of saliva in his wake. His gaze remained locked with Noah’s as he dropped the hand down to the zipper of the druid’s jeans and paused. Noah reached down and wrapped his hand over Peter’s, using it to deliberately lower his zipper, the sound somehow loud despite the store’s sound system. Peter grinned feral and dark, fingers easily slipping inside and past Chris’s tormenting touches to slide slow and easy into his aching cunt. Noah’s eyes fluttered closed with a groan, the roll of his hips picking up speed. Chris increased the pressure of his strokes, taking up the rhythm Noah seemed to respond to best, matching his speed to Peter’s as the wolf started to thrust his fingers into that clenching heat. Their lips met for a few languid kisses as Noah writhed and moaned between them, pressing his forehead into Chris’s neck in an apparent attempt to ground himself. The volume of his cries increased to the point where Chris wasn’t entirely sure he could keep them stifled, but thankfully the music had shifted to raucously loud rock tracks that were helping to drown anything else out. Chris leaned in to nuzzle at Noah’s temple as Peter dipped to nibble at his earlobe, before crooning low into his ear. “Come for us, beautiful.”

With a keening sob, Noah’s orgasm shuddered through him, body bowing in an elegant arch as every muscle tightened in ecstasy for a few endless moments before slowly going lax, the occasional aftershock rippling deliciously through him. His soulmates gradually lessened their ministrations, Chris giving one last stroke before drifting his hand up to rest against the still trembling muscles of Noah’s belly, his other hand finally releasing the druid’s panting mouth to twist into messy blond strands. He gave a gentle tug until Noah’s head shifted back far enough for him to drop a tender, lazy kiss to the bruised lips. Meanwhile, Peter slipped his now _very_ wet fingers free, waiting until he could catch both their gazes as he slid the fingers into his own mouth, eyes fluttering closed on a faint noise of delight. Soft whines echoed in unison from his Omegas, and his grin was impish as he pulled his fingers back out. “Mmm, I hadn’t realized a blush would actually be visible in this light.”

He got a smack to each shoulder in response. “Way to ruin the mood, you dick.” Noah’s tone was all sass, but his smile was full of hazy affection as Peter leaned in for a few post-coital kisses of his own. Both were still smiling as the wolf tilted slightly away to nestle his head between both of theirs, the three of them nuzzling together for a few long, blissful minutes. Finally Peter pulled back with a sigh and began to ease Noah’s legs back down to a standing position, the two of them holding him steady until the blood flow started to return. Noah started to fix his mussed clothing, making a face at the moist feel of his boxers against still very tender skin. He glared over at Peter, who had stolen the druid’s plaid shirt and was tying it around his waist in an apparent attempt to hide certain issues that had … _arisen_ … during their little interlude. “Just so you know, you owe me new underwear now. Again.” Peter paused in the act of putting on his leather jacket to shrug with an elegant unconcern.

Chris, his own jacket already back in place, just shook his head at them, empathizing greatly with Noah’s complaint. Before he could comment on it, however, the clerk came striding around the far set of shelves with a look of vague concern. “Hey, you guys have been back here a while, is everything o-”. Chris could see the exact moment the scents hit him as horrified realization chased away the lingering traces of apathy in his expression. “Oh, my god. REALLY?!” He jerked one hand to point towards the entrance. “Just get out of here, will you? I’m going to have to bleach the whole goddamn area, now.” He threw in a head toss and pointed again for emphasis. “Seriously. GO!”

Peter gave him a charming smile as Chris and Noah did their best to assume proper expressions shame and injured innocence (and failed fairly miserably at it.) “Just calm down, we were about to leave anyway. Would you feel better if we bought something first?”

“ **NO.** ”

Peter held his hands up soothingly. “Very well. C’mon you two, let’s take our business elsewhere.” He threw them both a cheerful wink over his shoulder as he strolled towards the front. Noah rolled his eyes in fond exasperation, reaching out snag Chris’s hand, thumb stroking gently along the side of the hunter’s as he dragged him after their Alpha. By the time they caught up with Peter he was loitering outside the storefront, shifting idly back and forth on his heels. He flashed them a satisfied smile as they joined him. “So, where to next?”

Noah put his free hand on his shoulder and spun him in the direction of the Macy’s. “I was serious about the underwear, Peter.” He started marching the wolf forward, never once letting go off Chris’s hand. Peter heaved a put-upon sigh.

“ _ **FINE**_. Let it never be said that I don’t occasionally spend my allowance wisely.” Chris couldn’t hold back a snort at that, earning himself a quick wink before Peter glanced back to Noah. “Oh, by the way, I got you something else, too.” His hand slipped into his jacket, coming back with what appeared to be …a notebook? Journal, maybe? Noah reluctantly let go of Chris’s hand to accept the offered book.

“When did you have a chance to buy that,” Chris asked curiously. They’d been at least partially together pretty much the entire time they’d been at the mall, and he hadn’t noticed him picking it up.

“Technically I never said I _bought_ it. You heard me offer to pay, but he declined. I simply took him at his word.”

Before Chris could quite decide on a comeback, he happened to glance over at Noah, who he saw had flipped the notebook over to read the front cover, and was now blushing almost as red as his stolen flannel shirt, which when combined with his long, shaggy curls managed to hide most of the lingering marks of his and Peter’s combined attentions. Chris leaned over to see just what was so bad that their normally fairly unflappable druid was so unnerved, but all he saw was a black cover with a velvety texture and large, blocky neon rainbow letters proclaiming _‘The Write Stuff’_. Admittedly a little goofy, but nothing that would explain the reaction he was seeing. Peter, on the other hand, did not seem surprised in the slightest, and in fact looked almost obnoxiously pleased with himself. He bumped his shoulder against Noah’s and offered up an explanation that in no way clarified anything for Chris.

“I remember you saying you were in need of a new spellbook since your old one was running out of room. I was going to get you one of those fancy leather bound jobs, but when I saw that one I knew it was just perfect. Far more meaningful, really, and surprisingly far better quality than I might have expected.”

“I hate you so much right now. You’re a terrible soulmate.” Noah buried his flaming face in the cover, refusing to make eye contact with either of them. Chris’s confusion was growing stronger by the second. Peter threw one arm around the blushing Omega, smile completely undimmed by the comment.

“Liar. You secretly loved every moment and you know it.”

Chris decided it was time to intervene. “Okay, seriously, somebody needs to explain what’s going on.”

“Well, you see, Chris, Noah and I are merely sharing a fond reminiscence about a gift I gave him for our first anniversary. It was terribly romantic.”

“He and most of the junior varsity team got up on the table at lunchtime and sang New Kids On The Block to me.” The words were still muffled into flocked plastic. “Complete with choreography.”

Chris wanted to sympathize, he really, really did, but… “ _Please_ tell me someone has a video recording of this?”

“Claudia brought her father’s camcorder, and I’m quite sure she has at least one copy. Though I’m not 100% certain which of us she’s planning to blackmail with it. I _am_ 100% certain she’s shown it to Melissa at some point.” A small, pained noise escaped Noah at Peter’s declaration. “I have a feeling she’d be more than willing to show you as well if we asked.”

Noah’s face shot up from the book as he clutched it to his chest, hiding the cover. “Here’s an idea. We don’t ask, you buy me the underwear you owe me, and I’ll suck you off in the back row of the theater later. Deal?”

“You say that as though I couldn’t convince you to do it anyway.” The glare that got him was astoundingly unamused. “ _Fine_ , you have a deal.” He looped his arms loosely around Noah, bending down for a soft kiss. “You drive a hard bargain, you little shit.” Noah grinned at him, stretching up to smooch Peter on the chin. His hand delved into the front of the designer leather jacket, slipping the journal back into the inner pocket. 

“Keep it safe for me, until I get home? Wouldn’t want anything to happen to it.” His tone was faintly mocking, but his eyes were warm and full of love. He punctuated his request with a gentle nip to the wolf’s Adam’s apple. Peter nodded with a small smile, cuddling him close for a moment before turning to head off in the direction they’d been walking, keeping one arm around the druid’s shoulders as he went. For his part, Noah dropped one hand down to curl almost instinctively into Chris’s. The hunter walked as close to them as he could, shoulder occasionally brushing across Peter’s hand. As they neared their destination, he couldn’t help but make an observation.

“You know, it seems like all _I’m_ getting out of all this is a stolen shirt, no gift, and a story about being run out of a store. Hardly seems fair, does it?”

Noah turned towards him, lifting their joined hands and pressing a lengthy kiss to his knuckles, blinking at him with profoundly insincere innocence. “I’m sure that when I’m picking out something new for Peter to buy me I can find a couple extra things to try on that would require the assistance of a fellow Omega in the dressing room. Some of these zippers and laces are just so difficult to manage on one’s own, aren’t they?” He flicked his tongue over his lips in a very deliberate, highly provocative way that had every muscle in Chris’s belly clenching tight in anticipation. His voice had a distinctly raspy quality as he replied.

“Yep.” He swallowed with some difficulty. “You’re definitely not wrong about that.”

“And just what am _I_ supposed to do while you two are …trying things on?” Peter’s pout was exaggerated, but still somewhat genuine.

Long fingers hooked into his front pocket to pull him close as Noah leaned in to peck his cheek, Chris copying him on the other side. Noah whispered sedately against his skin. “You wait patiently outside the stall door like a proper, attentive Alpha, and put that enhanced hearing of yours to good use.” Peter shivered faintly.

“Anu help me, what am I going to do with you two?”

Chris grinned at him with a lightheartedness he was still getting used to being allowed to feel. “Oh, I’m sure we can think of a few things… while you’re planning out just what you’re going to do for our anniversary this year to match up to the previous one. I think I deserve something ridiculous and over-the-top, too. Wouldn’t want anyone to think you were playing favorites, now would we?” He didn’t actually care, all that much, but the absolutely gobsmacked look on Peter’s face was truly _priceless._

Noah took one glance and let out a choked, hysterical snort, covering his mouth with his fist and trying to play it off as a coughing fit when an older woman standing at the Macy’s entrance armed with a loaded perfume bottle sent them an icy glare. After a few fake coughs and real throat clears, he managed to calm most of his face to a false neutrality. The twitching corners of his mouth were proving less than cooperative, however. “He does make a very valid point, Peter,” he finally managed, lips catching adorably between his teeth.

The stunned expression turned to one of injured betrayal. “Et tu, Brute?”

In perfect unison Chris and Noah replied, “Then fall, Caesar.”

Peter’s eyes narrowed even as his mouth dropped open in shock. “You know, I don’t know if I want to do anything nice for either of you right now.” He gave an exaggerated sniff, crossing his arms and turning slightly away. Noah just shrugged nonchalantly, looking at Chris and holding up the hand not entwined with the hunter’s own to reveal Peter’s wallet held in a relaxed grip.

“What do you say Chris, want to grab what I need and head back to Hot Topic? Claudia’s birthday is coming up, and I’d love some help picking out some extra gifts for her. Maybe hit the food court on the way, get some Cinnabons?”

Chris tilted his head to the side in apparent thought. “I mean, Cinnabons do sound amazing, but there’s a diner about a ten minute drive from here that makes the best milkshakes within three states.” He held up his own unclaimed hand, Peter’s car keys dangling from his fingers. Noah’s answering smile was wide and delighted.

“I knew we were soulmates for a reason. You truly get me.” He nuzzled his nose briefly along Chris’s as Peter felt at his pockets in disbelief.

“Oh, very funny. You two menaces are going to pay for this.” It would have been more threatening if he hadn’t looked so impressed, and reluctantly turned on.

“And here I was pretty sure you’re the one who agreed to do that, _Alpha_ ,” Noah sassed, pointedly sticking the stolen wallet into his back pocket. Before Peter could decide how to retaliate, Chris stepped forward to return the keys, wedging his hand into the wolf’s front pocket and gliding his fingertips along the hardness that had yet to entirely fade away. He licked swiftly over Peter’s ear before speaking, breath blowing cool over the damp skin.

“We look forward to it.”


	2. If you want to kiss the sky, better learn how to kneel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More smut and fluff, with bonus fashion show

Part Two – _‘If you want to kiss the sky, better learn how to kneel’_

Peter felt a shiver run down his spine at the sensual promise in Chris’s tone, and just barely kept his hips from bucking at the delicate touch along his cock. He was fairly certain he’d been hard since Noah had groaned and grabbed his ass while basically humping his goddamn leg. Maybe since he’d flashed his eyes at him, brighter and more radiant than the lights surrounding them could have ever hoped to be. Gods he was beautiful. He should probably be annoyed by just how stupid he was for the druid, but he’d brought so much joy to Peter’s life that he decided it ultimately didn’t matter. And now there were two of them. He wanted to hold onto his (admittedly fake) anger, but the tiny, happy smile on Chris’s face was making his chest fizz and his breath stutter in his lungs and just generally making concentration of any kind extremely difficult. He forced his gaze over to Noah, figuring the endless levels of sass would make it easier to keep up the front, but all he could see was finger-mussed golden hair and badly hidden hickeys and an adorably amused smile and oh gods it wasn’t any easier _at all._

With a noticeable clench to his jaw, he conceded his outrage. “Very well. Are we going into the store at any point, or are we just going to wait for a security guard to nag us for loitering?” The question was addressed to a middle distance between the two Omegas in order to better maintain an air of nonchalance. He knew he wasn’t fooling either of them, but for once they were nice enough not to say anything. They all turned to head past the endless glass islands of the make-up counters, the angry saleswoman from before still intensely side-eyeing them. As they passed her, Noah gave her a winsome smile and a soft greeting. Judging by the startled blink and slightly befuddled look afterwards, he probably threw a bit of magic behind it, too. _‘Menace’_ , Peter thought fondly.

He was momentarily distracted while passing one of the displays, debating whether or not Claudia would kill him if he bought her a bottle of Melissa’s favorite perfume for her birthday. Eventually deciding that it wasn’t worth the risk (she could be _scary_ when she got angry), he turned in search of his wayward boyfriends, finally spotting them standing a few feet away, blond heads tilted close together and clearly conspiring about something. Feeling his suspicious gaze, they both quieted immediately, glancing up and smiling, not even trying to pretend they’d been doing anything different. Choosing to ignore it for now, he wandered over to where they stood, still hand in hand. “So, what exactly are we looking for at this point?”

“Well, you see, Peter,” Noah let go of Chris’s hand and caught both of Peter’s in his own. “That’s for us to know-”

“And you to figure out,” Chris concluded, stepping behind Peter to place both hands on his shoulders. They began moving in an impressive unison, leading him vaguely towards …the shoe department? He very much wanted to ask a question or two. Probably several, in fact. But Chris’s thumbs were digging into the base of his neck in soft strokes, and Noah’s were caressing soothingly along his wrists, and his confusion just didn’t seem as important right now. Eventually they led him to one of the chairs for trying on footwear and settled him into it. Noah’s grip shifted up to press his wrists firmly into the arms of the seat as the druid loomed over Peter, Chris’s shifting to a far more restraining hold as well, the hunter leaning in close to Peter’s ear from behind.

“So here’s the plan. Chris and I are going to go and find a few things we need, and probably a few we don’t, and then find a nice quiet dressing room to try them on.”

“You, meanwhile, are going to sit here and count us out a nice five minute head start on that fancy, overpriced watch of yours, then do your best to try and track us down.”

Peter’s voice rasped as he asked, “And just how do you propose I do that?”

Noah’s answering smirk made him _very_ glad the borrowed flannel was covering most of his lap. “There aren’t that many people in here. Just follow your nose.” Deft fingers gave the tip of the wolf’s nose a gentle flick as he said this, before returning to their previous position holding him to the chair. “What do you say? Sound like fun?”

By now Peter’s mouth was so dry he didn’t think he could manage a verbal response, so he settled for a short, sharp nod. In his peripheral vision he could see a pleased smile light up Chris’s face to match the one on Noah’s. The druid stood up and walked around to join the hunter behind Peter’s shoulders.

“Good. No cheating now.” He leaned down next to the opposite ear to Chris, and suddenly in stereo he heard a whispered, “Hurry and find us, Alpha,” and felt teasing bites on both earlobes. By the time he choked back the whining growl trying to claw it’s way out of his throat and managed to pry his eyes back open, the pair of them were long gone. It took several deep, calming breaths to gather enough of his scattered wits to even contemplate his end of the deal, but he eventually succeeded, glancing down at his watch to note their starting time. With an internal sigh he resigned himself to the next few endless minutes, knowing it would be more than worth it in the end.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snagging Chris by the elbow, Noah strode off in a purposeful, if meandering, zigzag through several departments, including handbags, lingerie, ladies plus, and home goods, before weaving his way back towards juniors and young men’s. They made sure to brush their hands along the shelves and displays as they went, leaving a scent trail for their boyfriend to follow. He slowed momentarily in the lingerie section, giving a considering look to some of the items available. But as Chris pointed out, Hot Topic had just as good of a selection, but with less lace (that shit itched), so he just grabbed a couple pairs of on sale fishnets and moved on. If he decided not to keep them he could always give them to Claudia.

When they finally made it to the section for their age group, they split up both to look for things that caught their eye, as well as to muddle the trail. While Chris was distracted by a rack of thermal-knit henleys, that admittedly did look very cozy, he snagged a piece he’d seen in here the other day while serving as a pack horse for the girls. He hid it underneath a handful of flannel shirts (some for him, some for Chris), and wandered over to join him. The hunter was standing there holding a black henley, but staring somewhat longingly at some of the other colors like he was afraid to try one. With a sigh, Noah took the black one out of his hands and replaced it with a charcoal, a navy, and a burgundy (baby steps.) Chris just blinked at him in confusion.

“You need a little more color in your life,” he offered as explanation.

“Thought that’s what I have you two for.” Chris’s grin was luminous and gently mocking, his tone light but somehow completely serious. Noah went to fire back, but the happiness dancing in those silvery-blue eyes caught him like a punch to the gut.

“Sap,” he finally managed, sounding winded even to his own ears. Anu help him he could actually feel himself _blushing._ He nuzzled his face into the hunter’s shoulder to try and hide it. “That was a good one.” Chris just grinned even wider, pressing a kiss to the crown of his head. 

After a moment, he remembered their time limit, and spun away in search of a few more items. Ducking back through junior’s to grab a couple pairs of shorts, he dragged Chris over to finally get the underwear he was in increasingly desperate need of (his were getting more clammy and uncomfortable by the second). Perusing through the surprisingly high number of options, he eventually grabbed a couple multi-packs of one of the most expensive brands (Peter could damn well afford it) in a bright selection of shades, because why the hell not? Glancing over at Chris, he raised a speculative eyebrow.

“Wanna grab some, too? I speak from experience when I say that you’ll eventually need it. Peter is not known for his concern for other people’s clothing once he really gets …distracted.” There’d been a certain amount of fooling around among the three (today’s adventures for example), but he was pretty sure the two of them hadn’t actually fucked yet.

Chris’s face was almost glowing red at this point, but he managed to raise a brow in return. “Peter’s the only one with that tendency, is he?”

“Hey now. You know I always make it a point to take _thorough_ care of anything of yours entrusted to me,” he purred, licking up the point of the hunter’s jaw and nipping softly at the hinge. Noah watched as Chris’s pupils flared wide and dark. “Now, do you want to help me continue to spend more of Peter’s money or should we just go ahead and find a nice, _private_ , dressing room somewhere?” Chris looked briefly torn, before finally picking up a pack of the same kind as Noah, but entirely in shades of black and gray, and adding it to the pile in the druid’s arms, before sliding an arm around his shoulders and herding him off towards the service elevator they probably weren’t supposed to know about. It let out not far from the section where all the end-of-season clothing was stocked. With as nice as the weather had been lately absolutely no one was interested in heavy coats and layers right now, so the area was completely deserted. The closest attendant was busily folding dress shirts two counters away, and just waved them on in a deeply bored manner as they grabbed a couple of random jackets and pointed inquiringly at the entrance to the dressing rooms.

Hurrying to the farthest stall, Noah was pleased to note that they’d switched out the solid doors for a louvered style that would allow Peter to both hear and smell what was going on inside far more effectively while still being unable to see. Teasing his soulmate to distraction was one of the great joys of his life, and he loved it when the universe cooperated to make it even easier than it already tended to be. They closed and locked the door, kicking off their boots and sorting through the handful of clothes they’d picked out. Noah smiled as he found the one Chris hadn’t seen. _‘Speaking of teasing soulmates…’_ He hastily switched his t-shirt and jeans for it while Chris was meticulously hanging his own choices on the nearest rail.

“So remember how Claudia and Mel decided we’re going with them to Rocky Horror this weekend? I was thinking it might be fun to do a sort of, well, throuple’s costume might be the best way to describe it. What do you think?” Chris glanced briefly over his shoulder at Noah’s question, then stopped and snapped his head back around to stare at the druid. The hooded shirt-dress was an almost identical red plaid to the one currently being worn by Peter, and hit Noah at just barely past mid-thigh. “Maybe pair it with some fishnets and boots? And I know for a fact that Claudia has some wolf ears we can stick on Peter.” One hand went up in a beseeching gesture. “Please don’t ask why I know that.” He watched with growing glee as Chris swallowed a couple of times before replying.

“And just what am I supposed to be wearing for this, then?”

Noah just smirked in response as he picked up one of the flannels from his pile and stalked towards his boyfriend. Draping it over his shoulder, he smoothed his hands over Chris’s shoulders under his leather jacket, slipping it down his arms and laying it to the side. Reaching down, he unfastened the first button of the hunter’s jeans and began tugging his black t-shirt (Metallica today) loose, running his hands in a deliberate caress up Chris’s chest as he pushed it up and over his head, tossing it on top of the jacket. Goosebumps prickled along Chris’s skin, but Noah wasn’t certain if that was his own doing, the chill of the room, or some combination of the two. He took the flannel shirt and shook it open, sliding first one of Chris’s arms into a sleeve and then circling around to do the same to the other, then helping him shrug it into place. All with far more touching than was probably strictly called for, but that was part of the point. Rounding back in front of his boyfriend, he met Chris’s eyes as he started fastening the buttons, leaving the top three very strategically undone. He lifted the tails of the shirt and tucked them into Chris’s jeans, groping even more freely than he already had been. By the time he withdrew his hands, the hunter’s pupils had almost swallowed the blue of his irises, and his breathing was noticeably labored. Refastening the button, Noah stepped back to see how the shirt looked on Chris, and felt his own breathing picking up.

The base color was a rich steel blue, crisscrossed with navy stripes of varying widths so dark they looked black where they met and layered. They were bracketed by narrow stripes of a gray so pale it was almost white, further deepening the shades of blue by contrast. With his pale, ash blond hair and the flecks of silver in his eyes, Chris looked absolutely _stunning_ in it; the open collar, snug fit, and tight jeans outlining his body to perfection and making Noah’s mouth water. He took firm hold of his self-control and stepped back a bit, turning both of them towards the mirror across from the bench seat. Cuddling close, he took in the still shocked look on Chris’s face and idly wondered just which part(s) of all this were causing it.

“Obviously I need my brave woodsman to help save me from being devoured by the voracious wolf. And I would certainly be willing to reward him for his valor.” He let the hand around Chris’s back drop down to tuck itself into his back pocket, giving a gentle squeeze, and leaned up to kiss behind his ear. The hunter’s eyes fluttered closed, his voice going ragged along the edges.

“And, uh, what precisely do you expect ‘Grandma’ to wear for this little adventure?”

“I’m sure we can sneak in a trip to Frederick’s of Hollywood to find something appropriate to his …stylistic preferences.”

Chris laughed outright at that. “You’re not wrong,” he managed to get out between his chuckles.

The lovely and still somewhat rare sound of genuine and open laughter from Chris proved to be the last straw for Noah, who surged up onto his toes to catch those smiling lips in a demanding kiss. Chris moaned, wrapping the druid tightly in his arms and welcoming the probing tongue seeking his own. Noah lifted his hands to run through short blond spikes, ruffling them up even further than they already were, nails scratching lightly. The contented purring this produced was only increased when he sent a bit of healing magic through his fingers, easing the perpetually tensed state of his hunter’s muscles. He began backing them towards the bench seat that ran the length of one of the shorter walls. As they drew close, he heard the distinctive alarm tone of someone entering the dressing room area. Deliberate, steady strides headed straight towards their stall, a faint low growl carrying on the air.

Never one to miss an opportunity to up the ante on mischief, Noah quickly stepped away from Chris, drawing a tiny vial from the pocket of his discarded jeans and laying a thick line of mountain ash along the base of the door, sending it to surround the edges of the room with a flick of his hands. Chris’s expression was both delighted and impressed, and Noah tossed him a quick wink before turning back to where Peter was just reaching them. There was a low scritching sound as claws dragged up and down the louvers of the door, heading lazily towards the handle, only to suddenly stop short as he became aware of the new barrier.

“Oh, you _obnoxious_ little _**shit**_.” Peter’s voice dripped with frustration and awe.

“Remember, no cheating, _asshole_ ,” he sing-songed back, holding one hand up to match the wolf’s on the door, the light of his magic flickering through the slats. As though he wasn’t very well versed in his soulmate’s tendencies and how to be ready to counter them at this point. Please. He dropped his voice to a sultry, taunting whisper. “Enjoy the show.” His only answer was the growling increasing in volume.

Walking back over to Chris, who was biting his flushed lips in the most adorable way to try and restrain his snickers, he reached up and ran a finger back and forth along the bared skin directly above the topmost fastened button on the plaid shirt, raising an eyebrow in query. Chris had seemed interested in going along with everything so far ( _‘ **very** interested’_ he thought with a faint squirm, feeling the phantom touch of the hunter’s hands on some of his most sensitive places), but Noah knew he wasn’t terribly experienced at a lot of this, and wanted to make sure he wasn’t getting overwhelmed or changing his mind. Chris met his questioning look and gave a very decisive nod, leaning in to claim another fervent kiss, nipping at Noah’s bottom lip and momentarily distracting the hell out of him. Finally he got his fingers to recall what they were supposed to be doing, and began unfastening the buttons of the shirt, tugging it back out of Chris’s jeans, but otherwise leaving it on. He explored the newly revealed skin, taking note of which spots seemed to get the strongest reactions, as they continued to kiss. Gods it was nice to have his mouth free for this sort of thing again, hot as their earlier encounter had been. His lips slid down to start leaving some marks of their own on Chris’s neck, as his hands made their slow way back down to his waist, until they came to a stop at the button fly of his jeans. One dipped inside so that the back pressed against Chris’s happy trail, knuckles brushing lightly at the sparse hairs, the thumb of the other hand flicking casually at the top button. Once he was satisfied with the shading of the bruise he’d left, he pulled back with a curious expression.

“So that diner you mentioned. Do they happen to serve curly fries, too?”

Chris’s face was adorably bewildered, eyes hazy as he tried to gather enough focus to answer the apparent non-sequitur. “I mean… I think so? But unfortunately, I gave Peter back his keys, so I’m pretty sure a trip there is out for today.”

“Mm, too bad. Guess I’ll just have to eat something else instead.” He practically preened at the twin pained groans that garnered, deft fingers making quick work of the button placket. Leaving one hand inside, stroking low along Chris’s belly, he reached out for the hunter’s abandoned t-shirt, tossing it to cover the section of bench directly behind him. Then he threw one of the poufy winter coats they’d grabbed onto the floor between them to help cushion his knees. Slipping his fingers back beneath the snug denim, he slid both hands to Chris’s hips and began working the material down his legs. Once it was low enough, Noah dropped to kneel in front of him, helping him step out of the jeans and tossing them onto the seat next to the leather jacket.

Reaching back up to Chris’s waist, he tugged him down to sit on the edge of the bench, t-shirt providing a barrier between his skin and the cool particleboard. He stretched up for a few more intoxicating kisses (sweet Anu but he could kiss Chris for _hours_ ), feeling the hunter’s hands twining through his already disheveled hair. His own hands caressed idly up and down Chris’s thighs, thumbs stroking distracting circles that never quite reached where they were most wanted. Once Chris’s hips started hitching up to grind against Noah’s torso, he decided it was time to move things along again. He let his lips trace down the exposed chest, tongue dipping into his navel and teeth nipping at his treasure trail. Noah moved up to grip at the elastic of Chris’s boxers, easing them down over his hips and legs before placing them gently atop his jeans.

Chris’s legs seemed to fall closed almost automatically, the rosy flush deepening on his cheeks (and wasn’t that a gorgeous sight?) as he somehow managed to look through his lashes at Noah, despite very much having the high ground right now. The druid placed his hands lightly on Chris’s knees, not applying any pressure (literal or metaphorical) as he patiently held the hunter’s gaze and waited for him to decide what he wanted to do. After a couple of deep breaths, Chris’s hands dropped down to grip tightly at the edge of the seat and his legs parted just a fraction, his tongue gliding out to wet his kiss-swollen lips. Noah leaned down and placed a soft peck to the inside of one knee, sending a quick healing pulse through his hands to ease the tensed muscles beneath them, the green light glinting off the pale hairs scattered along Chris’s skin. The hunter gave him a tiny, grateful smile. He took another deep breath, still blushing intensely, then suddenly shot Noah a coquettish wink and parted his legs even further.

Noah continued his path up Chris’s inner thighs, gently nibbling and laving at the delicate skin. When he got as close as the available space would allow, he let his tongue flick out to dive through the wild cluster of blond curls in search of the skin hidden beneath. If he had been at all uncertain of the success of his attempt, the way that Chris shot bolt upright, breath stuttering in his lungs, one hand flying to tangle in Noah’s hair and _yank_ him closer as the hunter’s legs splayed wide, would have very much reassured him. He inhaled deeply, scenting sweat and musk and skin, continuing his slow, exploratory licks, cataloging Chris’s reactions. Every hitched breath, every awed moan, every twitch of muscle. Shifting back further on his knees, he braced his arms on Chris’s thighs, hands steadying the lightly bucking hips. Chris couldn’t seem to decide what to do with his own hands, alternately white-knuckling the bench, twisting and tugging through Noah’s hair, and stroking down over the druid’s shoulders and back, ruching up the hooded dress more and more with each pass. Noah could tell the exact moment he pulled it up enough for the mirror to reveal that he had in fact discarded _everything_ when changing, because the groping fingers suddenly froze on his waist.

“ _Jesus_ fucking _**Christ**_ , Noah…” Chris’s voice was a husky, reverent whisper, and made the simmering heat low in Noah’s belly that he was determinedly ignoring swirl and flare. He lifted his head for a moment, sliding one hand over to circle his thumb around Chris’s clit as he shrugged.

“I did tell you both they were getting uncomfortable.” He dropped the other hand to the bunched hem, preparing to tug it back into place. “If it’s too distracting I can-”

Chris’s hand caught his wrist in a vise-like grip. “Don’t you **dare**.” His eyes were glassy with desire, locked on the view of the two of them in the mirror with an intensity that was making a blush start to crawl up Noah’s own face. Ignoring it, he gave his boyfriend a sultry smile and returned his earlier wink.

“As you wish.” Enjoying the heightened blush and brief eye roll that gained him, he dove back into his previous activities with even more enthusiasm. Drawing on what he’d learned from his experimental licks, his and Peter’s own first forays, as well as what he could recall of Chris’s moves from beneath the blur of sensory overload from their black-light encounter, he started to set up a pattern designed to drive the hunter absolutely out of his mind. He varied speed and pressure, tongue delving between his folds to tease at his cunt. Chris’s broken, pleasured moans echoed in the small space, making Noah dimly grateful that this dressing room was much more remote and private than a boutique shop. Between the noises his soulmate was making and the cool air swirling over his own still damp, heated, and very much exposed skin, Noah was finding it harder and harder to ignore the returning tingling throb in his own cunt. He pressed his thighs together in search of just a little relief, the down-filled jacket under his knees rustling with his restless movements. Suddenly there was a faint huff amidst all the panting and groaning. Glancing up, he met Chris’s hazy, yet very knowing gaze, the tiniest hint of a smirk tucked in the corner of his mouth. Narrowing his eyes at the unspoken (and probably unintended, honestly) challenge, Noah focused entirely back in on seeing just how wild he could drive his normally sweet and somewhat shy boyfriend. 

Dragging his tongue back up over silken skin, he sealed his lips around Chris’s clit and gave a cautious suck. Chris _wailed_ , sprawling back onto his hands, head almost bouncing off the back wall as his hips bucked up so hard he almost broke free of Noah’s restraining hold. Breathy affirmatives and pleading sobs for more tumbled from those bitten-red lips. Noah was more than happy to comply, slowly increasing the suction and sending his tongue to brush repeatedly along the trapped nub. Eventually the need for air got too great, and he drew back to place a few sharper bites to the trembling thighs, holding them spread wide as they tried to snap tight around him and pull him back in. He leaned back to draw in some much needed breaths, then felt them all but vanish from his lungs as he got a good look at his soulmate. The plaid shirt had slipped off one shoulder, highlighting the blooming bruise on his throat that matched the ones rising on his inner thighs; his nipples tight little peaks just begging for some attention; lean, swimmer’s legs open almost porn star wide; fair skin glowing with a thin sheen of sweat; lips blood-flushed and shiny (which, much like the bruises, matched the other results of the druid’s amorous efforts); eyes glazed over with sheer, undisguised _want_ ; icy blond spikes now a hopelessly tousled mess. He looked alluring and exquisite and downright beguiling, and Noah felt the red string between them pulsing in time with his own thundering heart.

Over the pounding of blood in his ears, he became aware of the sound of keening whimpers coming from the direction of the blocked doorway, and it occurred to him just how thick the scent of pheromones and sex must be in the air at this point, not to mention how loud the noises they were both making, and felt it a wonder that Peter hadn’t clawed his way through the door in an attempt to get in anyway at this point. Deciding the kindest thing would be to put both his boyfriends out of their miseries (so to speak), Noah renewed his unexpectedly successful attack on Chris, suckling with ever-increasing speed and pressure as he let one hand drift down, the tip of a single finger circling along his cunt, dipping lightly inside on each pass. He called up a bit of energy, not enough for a full connection, but enough to give Chris somewhere to focus, fingers taking on a familiar glow and eyes flaring purple. Chris’s cries began to take on a definite crescendo, head thrashing and hips rolling as much as they were able. Noah waited until they were at their peak before looking up and catching those gorgeous silver-blue eyes, thumb again taking over for his tongue, and finger slipping fully inside to caress his inner walls. His whisper was raspy and utterly adoring. “Come for me, _kochanie._ ”

Chris dropped his head back with a stuttering cry that hinted at Noah’s name around its edges. As soon as his body started to clench down, Noah swapped the positions of his mouth and fingers, easing just the tip of his tongue inside the hunter’s cunt while his fingers moved up to rub mercilessly at his clit. A hand suddenly jammed itself into his tangled curls to hold him very firmly in place as Chris rode out the waves of his orgasm, but Noah didn’t particularly mind, gently easing his actions as Chris started to come back down from his high. He was enjoying getting to see his boyfriend so uninhibited far too much to care about the niceties of sexual etiquette. With a last shuddering aftershock, Chris’s whole body just seemed to melt a bit as he relaxed, letting go of Noah just as suddenly as he’d grabbed him with a murmured apology. Noah finished cleaning him up as best he could with his tongue before reaching up for the lapels of that perfect flannel shirt to tug him down into a series of soft, calming kisses. Eventually pulling away with some reluctance, he rolled gracefully to his feet, supremely grateful for all of the track and ROTC drills that had helped build up his leg strength, running his hands through his hair to try and push it into some sort of order. He could feel just how wet his face still was with saliva (and other fluids), so he unbuttoned the dress part way and slipped it off his shoulders rather than pull it over his head. He folded it carefully, smirking at the tiny noise Chris made as he stood there naked, then snagged one of the packs of boxers, neatly removing a pair and resealing it before putting them on. Chris chuckled lightly as he finally sat up and slid his own underwear back on.

“You know, I am both disturbed and impressed at how well you managed to make it look like that hasn’t been opened.”

“I told you I was speaking from experience.” Noah winked at him again as he backed towards the door, spinning around and waving a hand to curve some of the mountain ash away from the threshold without actually breaking the line. Wrapping a hand securely around one of the wall-mounted hanging racks, he gripped the door handle tightly with the other and eased it open, wicked smirk firmly in place. Peter was pressed as close to the doorway as he likely could have gotten, practically vibrating in place, nostrils flaring with his huffed breaths, eyes glowing like twin suns through the silky, coffee-colored strands that had fallen from behind his ears. Noah was fairly certain he might actually have been humping the door by the end. Their soulmate looked gloriously wild, and ravenous, and every inch the predator he truly was. It made a number of contradictory instincts swirl through Noah’s body in the most delicious ways. He leaned out just far enough to allow his face past the barrier. “Hey, Peter. Did you-”

Noah didn’t even get the chance to finish his question before Peter’s mouth claimed his in a searing kiss, tongue scouring desperately over the lower half of his face before diving inside, determined to seek out every trace of Chris he could find. The wolf’s hands repeatedly bounced off the line of the ash as he kept reaching out to try and pull Noah closer, until the druid leaned just a bit further out so that his boyfriend could cup his face in shaking hands. He remained as passive as it was possible to be when being kissed within an inch of one’s life by Peter Hale, until Peter finally began to calm, breath evening out, tension slowly seeping away from his taut muscles. After a while he gently broke away, resting his forehead against Noah’s and nuzzling their noses together. It took far longer than Noah would care to admit before he managed to reassemble his thoroughly scattered wits enough to speak.

“So,” he whispered softly, lips brushing lightly against Peter’s, “I’m guessing you did, in fact, enjoy that?”

“Enjoy would certainly be one word for it.”

“Good.” He opened his eyes to meet dancing, once again bright blue. “We’ll have to try it again some time.” A quick shiver went through the wolf, his pupils dilating just a fraction more. Noah would have happily stood there for a while longer, but the chilly feel of the store’s air-conditioning was beginning to get to him in his unclothed state, as his pulse gradually slowed and his temperature returned to normal. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw that Chris had already donned his jeans and was working on lacing up his boots, so he stepped back from the door to throw his borrowed t-shirt back on, leaving the door partially open so that Peter could see them, even if he couldn’t get in. As he was deciding whether to try the black shorts or the denim, he heard an appreciative whistle from the doorway.

“Oh, you’re definitely getting that. If I have to get it for you myself.”

Noah looked over to see that Chris had pulled on the burgundy henley, and found he very much agreed with Peter’s assessment. It hugged his shoulders and chest in all the right ways, and the color lent a pretty warmth to his skin. He’d known it would look amazing, but it was nice to see it confirmed. As he finished tucking in his shirt and zipping up the black shorts, he nodded at the hunter’s still uncertain expression. “Yeah, that’s not even a question. You’re getting all three and liking it. Now, do you think these would be a good back-up option for this weekend in case Plan A doesn’t work out?”

He turned a slow circle in the middle of the stall, trying to see how they fit from as many angles as he could. They weren’t much shorter than his track uniform, at least, but still shorter than he would normally voluntarily wear in public. Rocky Horror seemed an appropriate venue, however. The waistline sat just beneath his navel, with a lace up detailing along the sides that had caught his eye. He noticed the edges of his bunched-up boxers trying to escape down the leg openings, and realized he’d have to find something else to wear with these. Distantly he wondered if he might be able to get either of his boyfriends to wear them, but filed that thought away for later. At the continued lack of response, he finally looked up to try and gauge their reactions. “Guys?” Both suddenly jerked as if they’d been in a daze, blinking rapidly. Chris seemed to recover first.

“Uh, yeah, definitely a good option to have for, you know, whatever,” he said, stumbling slightly over the words as his gaze kept drifting up and down the druid. Peter’s throat bobbed as he swallowed repeatedly before finally managing to croak out a semblance of a reply.

“You’re getting those. No questions.” He paused to try and clear his throat a bit more before venturing a tentative, “...Plan A?”

Noah just gave him a serene smile as Chris chimed in. “Don’t worry, Peter. You’ll find out soon enough.” Peter tried to glare at him, but their hunter provided an effective distraction by peeling off the henley as Noah walked by in search of bottom-wear that provided a bit more coverage.

He was just finishing fastening his jeans when he heard a low sigh from beside him. He turned his head to see Chris looking down at his t-shirt with a vaguely bemused expression. Noah waited until he caught his boyfriend’s gaze and raised a questioning eyebrow. Chris tilted the shirt towards him and he caught sight of a smallish wet spot on the back near the bottom hem where the hunter had been sitting on it. He shrugged.

“You know, if you don’t tuck it in, you won’t really notice, and your jacket will still cover it.” Chris didn’t look particularly mollified, the blush on his cheeks darkening again as he stared at the spot. Noah couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little (affectionately.) “Oh, for the love of-”, he snatched it out of Chris’s surprised grip, thrusting the Green Day shirt at him. “Here.” Pulling the black shirt over his head, it occurred to him that (thanks to Peter) he was the only one without a top layer that would help cover the stain. After debating for a moment, he picked one of the plaid shirts from the pile he’d collected earlier, popping off the tag and slipping it on. It was a more subdued look than he normally went for, a deep forest green shot through with black and navy, but he found he rather liked it. He used the mirror to make a couple more attempts at making his hair less of a sex-rumpled bird’s nest, before ultimately just sighing and holding out a hand in Peter’s direction. Peter gave him a smirk that was somehow both smug and amused at the same time, fishing out the comb he habitually carried from a pocket. Holding it up, he let it tap against the mountain ash barrier, reminding Noah that if he wanted it, he’d have to come and get it. He wasn’t quite quick enough this time to take it without the wolf noticing. As his fingers wrapped around it, Peter’s grip tightened, tugging his hand further past the barrier. Noah felt the faintest frisson of uncertainty coupled with anticipation (Peter no longer looked quite so borderline feral, but he _had_ been teasing his boyfriend fairly mercilessly the entire day.) But all Peter did was raise his hand to his lips and place a delicate kiss to his knuckles, and then to the inside of his wrist, before letting go with an affectionate (and knowing) wink.

He tried rather pointedly to pretend that he wasn’t blushing like mad as he tugged the comb through the snarled blond mess atop his head, but the grin on Chris’s face as he came over to help told him he was failing rather miserably. He ignored this. Once he looked a bit more put together (the collar of the flannel and his long hair helped hide the line of hickeys, but there was nothing he could do about the state of his lips), he pocketed the comb and walked back over to the pile of clothes. Picking up pretty much the entire thing, including several more plaids, (including the one for Chris), the hooded dress, the packs of underwear, the probably-slightly-too-short shorts (worth it for his boyfriends’ reactions alone, as well as the chance to try and get them into them), and Chris’s henleys, he stacked them as neatly in his arms as he could manage before turning to head towards the door. When he got to the edge of the ash, he looked up at Peter, raising both eyebrows expectantly. Amused smile still plastered across his annoyingly handsome face, their wolf raised both hands and stepped back, leaving the doorway free. Noah shifted his load to one arm, reaching into his pocket for the empty vial and handing it to Chris. That done, he gathered up a bit of energy, and with a wave of his hand sent the ash back into the little container. Chris re-stoppered it and looked at it for a minute before holding the vial out to Noah with one of his adorably shy smiles.

“Neat trick.”

“I think the word you’re looking for is ‘showoff’,” came echoing from the hall outside.

Noah slid the ash back into his pocket as he headed out in search of a register. “You’re just mad because it’s effective against you.” He looked back over his shoulder as he said it, and nearly walked right into the door frame at the exit as he saw Peter all but tackle Chris to the wall for his own intense kiss once the hunter was within reach. It was fucking hot, okay? Sue him. Once Chris’s legs looked on the verge of collapsing under him, Peter stepped back and began walking up to where Noah stood openly enjoying the view.

“I do hate to interrupt our fun, Chris, but I believe you two have some purchases to make?”

“Oh, don’t stop on my account,” Noah chimed in. Visibly fighting back his blush, Chris glared at both of them, shoving them back out into the main floor of the store. Noah headed to the register they’d spied earlier, somewhat pleased to note that there was a new cashier on duty, so at least their clothing swap might go unnoticed. They did give him a somewhat suspicious once over, but he just threw a bit of magic behind a charming smile as he handed over the tag for the shirt he was already wearing, and they seemed immediately distracted. Peter fondly rolled his eyes at him, then rolled them even harder when Noah proceeded to use Peter’s credit card to pay for everything. He snagged some extra bags as they stepped away, shuffling the clothes around so that Chris’s items were in a separate bag that he handed off to the hunter, handing his own bag to Peter. When they got to the escalator and started down, he made sure Peter went first so that he could enjoy the momentary height advantage, even as he reached out and slid Peter’s wallet back into the wolf’s pocket. “Thank you for the new clothes, Peter.” He placed a small kiss at the corner of that tempting mouth, then moved one hand around to slip a much smaller bag containing his discarded boxers from his own back pocket to his boyfriend’s. “Hold onto those for me, too, will you?”

He watched as confusion gave way to understanding on the wolf’s face, his pupils darkening even more as his nose twitched. With a smile and a wink, Noah leaned back in for a more lingering peck to his cheek, pulling away just as they reached the first floor. Peter only barely managed not to trip as they stepped off the escalator, clearing his throat and striding in the direction of the entrance back into the mall. Chris and Noah followed at a more sedate pace, Noah reaching out for Chris’s hand as they wove back through the jewelry and make-up areas to join up with their Alpha. Once they reached the open space of the mall and were headed vaguely towards the food court, Noah lifted their hands and began to fasten a watch around Chris’s wrist. It was on the heavy side, the strap a wide, black leather cuff, with a large squared-off oval face in a brushed silver finish. It fit the hunter perfectly (in more ways than one.)

“Here, you deserve to get gifts, too. And I think it rather suits you.”

Chris blushed again. “Thank you. Even though I know damn well you didn’t pay for this. Menace.” He kissed Noah’s cheek softly.

“You love it.”

Chris’s grin was bright and fond in a way that made Noah’s heart flutter in his chest. He glanced from the druid at his side up to where Peter was waiting with mock-impatience by the mall fountain, and back again. “You know,” he replied thoughtfully, “I think there’s a very good chance I do.”


	3. There will come a time, when love will blow your mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The smut continues, with bonus (tiny) cameos. (No kid's movies were harmed in the writing of this chapter.)

Part Three – _‘There will come a time, when love will blow your mind’_

When they finally caught up to him, Peter was agilely skipping pennies across the top of the fountain’s pool, to the amusement of a small group of toddlers whose mothers were chatting on a nearby bench. He reached out to snag Chris’s hand, lifting it up to inspect his new watch and brush a delicate kiss across the hunter’s knuckles that sent tingles up his arm. Sending him a quick wink, Peter shifted to throw an arm around Chris’s shoulders as he addressed Noah.

“Mmm, excellent choice. There may be some hope for your fashion skills yet.” Noah rolled his eyes at him, which Peter blithely ignored. “Now, how about we see what’s playing at the theater? It’s been a long day and I could use a …rest.”

Chris hated to make him wait any longer, but… “Any chance we could hit the food court first? The food’s cheaper, and not snacks. I didn’t manage to grab much in the way of breakfast.” Noah nodded in agreement.

“Yeah, I’d like a chance to eat something that provides actual nourishment at some point today.”

“Sweet Anu, why are you like this?” Peter might have continued his protests, had Chris’s stomach not chosen that moment to produce a very distinctive gurgle. Their wolf just sighed, head falling to rest on Chris’s shoulder as Noah snickered quietly. Chris choked back his own amusement, waiting until Peter lifted his head to hit him with his best puppy eyes.

“Please, Peter? Isn’t it part of an Alpha’s job to provide for your mates?” He threw in a few lash flutters and a tiny pout for extra effect. Those sapphire eyes went wide, jaw working for a moment before he sent a fierce glare to Noah.

“You’re a terrible influence on him.” The druid just held his free hand up in surrender, biting his lip against more laughter. Peter huffed another sigh. “Fine, we can grab some lunch first. As long as you eat quickly.” So saying, he hurried them in the direction of the food court, which was also right near the mall’s theater, luckily for their agitated boyfriend.

Chris was still feeling a little bit bad about the extra wait, and was scrambling for some way to maybe sort of apologize, when Noah offered up his own conciliatory suggestion. “You know, if we wait until we see Rafe show up for his break, we can sneak in without him knowing we’re there and harassing us because he thinks we’re up to something.” Peter stood a little straighter as he considered this.

“That is very true. Though, to be fair, we _will_ actually be up to something for once.” He glanced around as Noah pulled them through the line in front of the _Sbarro._ “Really? Here, again?” Noah waited until they had seated themselves at one of the tables at the edge of the court to respond.

“It’s a slice of pizza the size of my head. What’s not to like?”

“The bland flavor and excessive congealed grease? The cardboard texture and usual lack of any decent topping selections?”

“You know, I don’t know that you have much of a right to complain about the things I put in my mouth. Especially since one of those things is often you.”

Chris snorted so hard that Dr. Pepper came out of his nose (an unexpected and deeply uncomfortable sensation.) Once he’d cleaned up the mess a bit, he ventured his own opinion. “It’s not really all that bad, Peter. You’re bitching an awful lot for someone I’ve seen demolish an entire 24 count box of Bagel Bites in one sitting.”

“That was after a very intense basketball practice and I needed the carbs, thank you very much.” The sternly pointed finger would have been more intimidating if his eyes hadn’t been dancing with amusement.

“Uh-huh.”

They continued to banter back and forth as they ate, until Chris spotted their target in line at the Chick-fil-A and gestured to the other two. Peter immediately sprang up, gathering their mostly empty plates and tossing them in the nearest trash can. Grabbing both bags of clothes he started to urge them towards the cinema entrance, waiting impatiently as they debated their choices. Given that they hadn’t tried much more than some very intense making out, and a bit of heavy petting, the times he’d been here with them, Chris couldn’t help but wonder exactly how this would go. He was certainly more than game to find out, though.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Peter bounced impatiently on the balls of his feet as his boyfriends discussed their movie options. He himself didn’t particularly care, as long as they picked something quickly. It could be fucking _Ninja Turtles III_ , or goddamn _Huck Finn_ for all he cared, as long as he finally got to _come._ He didn’t think he’d been this hard, for this long, in his entire _life._ Every time it would start to fade, one or both Omegas would do something else to bring him surging back to full mast. His state was starting to legitimately border on painful. He kept the Macy’s bags held in front of him, because he wasn’t certain the flannel shirt was able to fully conceal things any longer. In retrospect, this was perhaps not his best decision, because the weight of the bags just made him think about how they were acquired, and everything that had happened in the dressing room.

It hadn’t been so bad when he was tracking them. Their scent trail wove a strange and twisted path, but nothing he wouldn’t have expected from them. He had felt his instincts to chase kicking in, however, heightening every sense and wearing at his control. By the time he’d reached them it was almost overpowering, and the scent of rising pheromones drew him like a magnet. He’d been genuinely momentarily stunned when he hit the mountain ash barrier. Of course his clever little druid was prepared for this, he really should have known better. It had been absolutely torturous in all the best and worst ways to be stuck on the outside of that door. Gods, the sounds of Chris’s cries of pleasure, the wet noises of Noah’s amorous attentions, the absolute _fog_ of lust and arousal in the air. And then Noah had been there, disheveled and debauched and reeking of Chris, and his own passion, and Peter was fairly sure he went almost feral for a short time. But he’d fought it back, just in time for them to start putting on a goddamn fashion show to test him again. Sweet, holy Anu, the way Chris had looked in that shirt (especially as he took it off), and those _shorts-_

“Peter?” Chris’s somewhat concerned voice broke through his dreamy haze. “Do you guys want to grab seats while I get a drink and some popcorn?” Peter blinked and realized that they were in the theater lobby already, not far from the concession stand manned by a beleaguered looking Bobby. He nodded vaguely, but it was Noah who actually answered the hunter.

“Sure. Grab me a soda, too, would you?” He turned those stormy blue-gray eyes to Peter and held out a hand, grin dancing across his face. “Peter, you coming?”

Very firmly ignoring the implied pun in the question, Peter took hold of his hand and let himself be dragged into an auditorium. Noah ushered him into the far end of the very back row, taking the seat against the wall for himself and setting Chris’s bag down in the seat on Peter’s other side, so that he would be bracketed by the two of them. Knowing that nothing would be happening until well after the lights went down and the show started, he took in a few deep, calming breaths before hooking an arm around Noah’s shoulders, cuddling him close as they waited for Chris.

“So, are you going to tell me what we’re even seeing?”

“Now where would be the fun in that?”

“...I’m going to be at least mildly put out with both of you aren’t I?”

“It’s not my fault you weren’t paying attention when we bought our tickets. And aren’t you mildly putting out with both of us all the time? Or did you mean something different?” Peter groaned and caught up those cheerfully grinning lips in a kiss that likely did nothing to dissuade his soulmate from his terrible jokes. He let himself get lost in the familiar heady feeling of kissing Noah, chasing the lingering tastes of watery tomato sauce and sugary soda with his tongue. By the time they finally came up for air, Noah had a death grip on the back of his head, his other hand fisted tightly in the lapel of Peter’s leather jacket, and had half climbed over the arm of the seat into his lap. The unexpected sound of air bubbles shooting through a plastic straw made both their heads shoot up to see Chris leaning casually against the back of the next row, sipping at his drink as he watched them make out.

“Oh, please, don’t stop on my account,” he said, raising both eyebrows and eating a few pieces of popcorn out of the tub in his other hand. Noah just flushed and rolled his eyes, while Peter reclined against the back of his seat with a roguish smile.

“Are you sure you wouldn’t rather join us?”

Chris gave him an unimpressed look that was rather ruined by the blush that started crawling up his lovely cheekbones, and sat his drink into the holder on the end of the chair arm, snagging one from another holder to hand to Noah. Moving his bag of clothes to another seat, he plopped down beside Peter and offered the popcorn, to which Peter happily helped himself. It had extra butter and everything. He felt a tug at his sleeve, and glanced to his other side to meet Noah’s wry grin.

“So, which one of you delinquents is lending me their jacket as a shield for this? All things considered it really should be you, Peter.”

“You’re asking me to risk jizz stains on hand-stitched Italian leather?” The wolf’s tone was playfully aghast.

“First off, don’t act like this is the first time you’ve risked that or worse.” Noah stretched up to whisper against his ear. “Secondly, maybe I just want to be surrounded by your scent while I go down on you. Did you consider that?” He sucked at Peter’s earlobe, biting lightly before retreating to his own seat. Peter felt his eyes flare briefly at the question, and he licked several times at his suddenly dry lips as he tried to formulate an answer, the sight of Noah calmly folding up the sleeves of his plaid shirt to reveal lean, wiry forearms further distracting him. Before he could piece together any kind of response, Chris was thrusting his own jacket across Peter’s body at the druid.

“Good grief, here, just use mine.”

“Thank you, Chris.” Noah hauled him close by his grip on the leather, planting a sweet kiss on startled lips just inches from Peter’s face.

“Damn,” he breathed. “Definitely still wouldn’t mind watching that for the rest of my life.”

Both slapped him lightly on the chest, settling back in their own seats as the house lights finally started to dim and the previews began to roll. Glancing around, Peter was pleased to note that they seemed to have the theater entirely to themselves. Excellent, less chance of anyone complaining about ‘inappropriate behavior’ (nosy busybodies.) Partway through an ad for the upcoming re-release of _Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs_ , Peter pulled the traditional fake yawn and stretch maneuver to wrap an arm around each of his boyfriends, who gave him identical deadpan expressions, and went back to discussing which movies seemed worth seeing when they came out ( _Super Mario Bros_ – Hard No, _Jurassic Park_ – Hell Yes.) Eventually the THX sound check blared its echoing cacophony throughout the room, and the title sequence lit up the screen. Peter watched with dawning recognition and dismay.

“ _The Sandlot_?! Really?!”

Chris shrugged nonchalantly. “Hush. If you wanted a say in the film choice you should have spoken up when we were buying tickets.”

“Do you have any idea how many times Laura and Derek have already dragged me to see this?”

Noah was just as unsympathetic. “We figured you’d prefer something you didn’t have to worry about missing parts of. And we got dragged along on several of those trips, too. Don’t be so dramatic.”

Peter flopped back in his chair with a pout, arms still firmly around both of them. Noah dropped one hand to grip Peter’s thigh, fingers swirling their way slowly up to where he was _still_ at a fucking half-chub. He stiffened immediately (in more ways than one), letting his legs splay a fraction wider in invitation.

“You know, you can always go to the bathroom and deal with things on your own if you’re going to be a dick about it.” Noah’s searching hand slid up to give him a gentle squeeze, and he felt his cock jump at the long-awaited attention. He shot the druid a pleading look, perfectly willing to beg at this point if he had to, and was pitifully happy to see the teasing light in those mischievous eyes. Noah twisted in his chair, swapping which hand was groping him so that he could cup his face and pull him into a searching kiss with the other. Peter felt himself melting into the embrace, letting Noah have full control as he slowly drove him completely out of his mind. A tentative hand landed on his other leg as Chris reached out to grip right above his knee, kneading gently. He didn’t move any higher, just rested there, providing a slight grounding touch. The friction of Noah’s hand on his trapped cock continued to increase, and Peter felt a rumbling groan shake loose from his chest to be caught and echoed by the druid’s mouth. Chris’s other hand twined through the one wrapped around his shoulders, lifting it to his lips to place soft pecks and nibbling kisses to Peter’s palm and inner wrist. Peter found himself floating in a haze of pleasant sensation, dizzy and overcome, and losing all track of time. It wasn’t until the hand on his dick moved to untie the plaid shirt still around his waist that he began to come back to himself, prying open his eyes, and struggling desperately to form coherent words. 

“H-how… how are we going to do this? I remember the last time we tried you said the arm kept digging into your ribs the whole time.”

Noah leaned in to nip lightly along his jawline up to his ear. “Oh, with how good you’ve been so far today, I think you deserve something a little more …indulgent than that, don’t you?” So saying, he folded up the top of his bag of clothes and tossed it to lay at Peter’s feet. He slithered down to kneel on it with a soft susurrus of crinkling plastic, draping Chris’s jacket over his head and around both chair arms to help block him from view should someone wander in. Tossing the sleeves of his stolen flannel out of the way, he reached for the fly of Peter’s jeans, holding steady eye contact as he opened them. Peter almost sobbed at the release of pressure, very grateful for the extra layer of fabric provided by Noah’s shirt as his boyfriend ruched up his t-shirt and tugged his jeans and underwear down a bit for better access. He’d rather not think about what might be on these seats right now. Noah placed his hands on Peter’s knees, linking the fingers of one with Chris’s where it still rested on his thigh. He pushed Peter’s legs a bit wider to give himself more room, causing Peter to slide forward on the seat, slouching back against the back wall for support. With his arms still draped to the sides, making his leather jacket unfurl like wings to either side of his chest, he felt _very_ exposed, despite the meager coverage provided by Chris’s borrowed jacket, cock erect and swaying with his thrumming pulse. Even as prone to exhibitionism as he sometimes was, it might have gotten a bit uncomfortable if not for the hungry and appreciative looks Noah was raking up and down his body. He even caught Chris sneaking a few of his own, though the hunter was far more subtle about it.

Peter couldn’t help but preen a little bit under the attention, but somehow managed to keep any sassy remarks to himself for once. The smile reluctantly tugging at the corner of Noah’s mouth said he heard them anyway. But then, his boyfriend had always been able to see right through his bullshit. And yet loved him anyway (and wasn’t that the wildest part?) He was still working on fully coming to terms with this whole soulmates idea, but the more time he spent with his Omegas, the more he deeply, resolutely wanted it to be true. He was distracted from the unexpectedly serious turn of his thoughts by a sudden wicked gleam in those sea-storm eyes. Noah slid one hand up to grasp at his hip to (theoretically) hold him in place, thumb caressing over the curve of the bone, and held the other up towards Chris. The hunter untangled his fingers from Peter’s, taking hold of Noah’s wrist to drag his hand closer. He began to lave at the druid’s palm, suckling briefly at those clever fingers. Once it was sufficiently wet, Noah drew his hand away, wrapping it around the base of Peter’s cock and stroking slowly upwards.

Peter almost levitated off the seat cushion at the sudden glorious sensation of skin on skin contact where he’d been craving it most. His pleasured shout was just barely kept behind his teeth, the muffled sound still echoing a bit in the empty theater as his head thudded softly off the back wall. Noah continued his gentle tugs, smoothing his foreskin up and back as he went, squeezing lightly whenever he reached the spot where Peter’s knot would form, even as he sent his boyfriend a taunting wink. “Shh, my sweet wolf. You wouldn’t want us to get caught, would you?”

“Then stop teasing me and get on with it,” he gritted out, trying his best to sound stern, but mostly just coming off desperate.

“I’m not teasing. Just …showing my appreciation.”

He could feel himself scrambling for a comeback, when Noah blew all his efforts out of the water by dipping down and swirling his tongue around the head of his cock in little kitten licks, delicately slipping it under the edges of his foreskin whenever he reached them, and Peter’s brain went temporarily offline. He slammed his free hand down to grab the plastic chair arm, hearing it creak warningly beneath his white-knuckled grip, as his breath stuttered in his lungs, his other hand twisting itself tightly into the shoulder of Chris’s t-shirt. He stared down into his lap, watching the flickering light of the projector spark off the ends of Noah’s hair where it escaped the shield of the borrowed jacket. The druid paused and looked up to catch Peter’s gaze as he wrapped his lips around the now thoroughly wet head and sank down to meet his hand as it rose. He halted there a moment, tongue flicking along the underside of his dick, eyes dropping closed as he started to pull back up, sucking lightly as he went. Peter managed to pry his grip free of the arm and drifted a shaking hand over to feel where Noah’s cheek was hollowed out as he continued to bob his head up and down, before carding it through the shaggy, sun-bright waves. He left it there, not trying to control or direct anything so much as just needing the connection. 

Keening whimpers began to spill from his lips again amidst growling gasps, and he felt Chris let go of the hand still around his shoulders that he’d finally recaptured, reaching over to pull the wolf into a deep kiss. Chris’s other hand remained on his thigh, fingers occasionally flaring over to brush against Noah’s shoulder. Peter leaned back for a second to run his gaze over Chris, noting the blown pupils in his soulmate’s gorgeous frost-blue eyes, the flushed cheeks, the still-mussed flaxen hair and slowly swelling lips. Gods, how were they both so perfect? It wasn’t fucking _fair._ He could smell their rising arousal and hear the rustling of their legs as they sought to ease some of the ache. Combined with the repeated edging he’d experienced all day, it was making his own control unravel much, much quicker than it normally would. He could already feel his belly starting to tighten with the approach of his orgasm, could already feel his knot threatening to swell. Chris kept glancing down to watch Noah’s actions as if mesmerized, blush intensifying each time. He was reminded of his vague plans to get their boyfriend out to the Nemeton for some privacy to talk about taking their relationship to the next level, and watching him now it seemed as though his plans had a very good chance of success.

Chris pulled him insistently back into a kiss, gliding his tongue along Peter’s and suckling at his bottom lip. The hand on his face shifted to rub tingling circles directly behind his ear as Peter slid his hand from Chris’s shoulder up to a possessive clasp on his nape, and back again. His hips kept frantically trying to thrust up into the wet heat of Noah’s mouth, but somehow the druid was holding him pinned right where he wanted him (and dear Anu wasn’t that hot as fuck?) He couldn’t figure out how he was doing it, when he slowly became aware of a familiar shivery warmth, like diving into a sunlit lake in summer, and realized Noah was using his magic to enhance his strength, even as he sent delicious, intense pulses of sensation through the hand on Peter’s cock, making his orgasm surge even closer. Between the mouth on his and the one on his cock, he couldn’t even figure out where to focus, the connections between them he was still getting used to now thrumming like live wires in his heaving chest. It was possibly the most amazingly wonderful torture he could imagine. Chris finally broke away for air, trailing soft bites over to his ear and down the side of his neck, and Peter wished for a moment that he could keep the marks his mates left, too. Noah’s head came up to meet Peter’s glassy-eyed stare, his own glowing that brilliant, captivating, purple. His mouth and chin were shiny with spit and pre-come, lips and cheeks flushed an enticing pink, the tousled waves of that gilded hair coiling around Peter’s fingers like they were staking a claim, and Peter felt like all the air evaporated from his straining lungs. Noah’s glowing hands continued their relentless assault on Peter’s rapidly fraying control, the one on his dick throwing in a deft twist at the top of its strokes. His whimpers turned to a long, continuous whine, and Noah grinned at him, dark and fond. “That’s it, my love.”

He dropped back down to seal his lips around the very top of Peter’s cock, hand continuing its increasingly brutal pace, as Chris licked his way back up to whisper in the wolf’s ear. “Come for us, Alpha.”

Peter’s howl as he came was only slightly softened by Chris’s mouth sealing back over his, as Noah’s hand glided down to squeeze tightly at his knot. He felt one hand twist sharply back into the fabric of Chris’s shirt as the other held Noah firmly in place on his cock, the druid’s tongue working as he tried to swallow as much as he could. As soon as he started to come down he guiltily let go, trying to apologize and free his hand from Noah’s tangled locks at the same time. Noah just laughed and helped him release his fingers, bringing them up to his lips for a quick (and very moist) kiss.

“Don’t worry. I’m starting to get used to it.” He flicked his eyes over to Chris with a tiny smirk, and the hunter’s face suddenly turned bright red. 

Oh, there was definitely a story there he needed to hear some time. Preferably in detail. Peter sat up as gracefully as he could manage, bending down to meet those sticky, smiling lips for a few gentle, soothing kisses. He licked up the little bit of come Noah hadn’t quite been able to contain from the corner of his mouth and down over the curve of his chin, only partially suppressing a possessive growl at the taste of himself on his mate’s skin. When he finally pulled away to start trying to put his clothes back in some semblance of order, Noah shot him a knowing wink, nimbly slipping his arms into the draped leather jacket and shrugging it on as he rose to his feet. Once mostly upright, he leaned over to share a few kisses of his own with Chris, the hunter flicking his tongue out shyly but curiously over a similar path to Peter’s in search of any lingering hint of the wolf’s taste. It made it very difficult for Peter to focus on fastening his zipper without injuring himself (and he wasn’t even going to bother trying to tuck his shirt back in), but he eventually managed it, just in time for the other two to break apart, Noah flopping haphazardly back into his own seat. 

He was still wearing Chris’s jacket, and showed no inclination to remove it anytime soon, snuggling into Peter’s side as best he could with the chair arm between them and sipping at his probably-watery-by-now soda. With a bit of fancy maneuvering Peter snagged the bag of clothing he’d left on the floor, handing it off to Chris to set with his own. As soon as he turned back, Peter hauled him in close, too, pecking both of them lightly on the temple. A pair of soft weights landed on his chest, just below his heart, and he glanced down to see one of Chris’s hands laying next to Noah’s, their fingers lazily entangling. He let himself float in the hazy satisfaction of his afterglow, not even really paying any attention to the movie. All his focus was on enjoying the closeness of his boyfriends, cheek resting against Noah’s ruffled curls, one hand smoothing up and down Chris’s spine. He didn’t rouse from his near doze until the house lights started to come back up over the rolling credits. Barely suppressing a yawn, Peter stretched indolently, a faint contented rumble vibrating in his chest.

“I swear, you’re almost like a giant cat sometimes,” Chris said, shaking his head at him as he worked on gathering up their trash.

“Hmm, you may have a point. I was just wondering if he’d start kicking his leg if we scratched his belly,” Noah offered from his other side.

“Really? Dog jokes? That’s a bit of a low blow.”

Noah gave him an unimpressed stare even as Chris choked on a snort. “Wow. And you give me shit about _my_ sense of humor.”

Peter just shrugged nonchalantly as he rose to his feet. As soon as he was clear of the chair, Chris grabbed Noah’s abandoned red flannel shirt, inspecting it’s (miraculously) stain-free appearance before tying it around his own waist. Noah rolled his eyes indulgently at both of them as he stood as well, taking his bag from Chris and pushing both of them towards the door. Tossing their trash in the can on the way out, they ducked into the bathroom to try and make themselves a bit more presentable (or at least make their recent activities less obvious). Though there really wasn’t much they could do about the flushed, puffy lips and darkening bite marks sported by both Omegas. Noah did offer a bit of healing magic, but neither he nor Chris seemed particularly inclined to make use of it, which made Peter want to preen all over again. They had almost made it back into the mall when they ran into Rafael coming out of his dinky little ‘office’ (little more than a glorified broom closet.) He blinked, and gave them a deeply suspicious and lengthy stare, but couldn’t actually say anything since there’d been no complaints. All three gave him their most shit-eating grins as they strolled casually back into the main floor of the mall, wandering vaguely towards the far end where Peter had parked.

He threw his arms loosely around both of his boyfriends’ shoulders, tossing his hair back out of his face. “You know, I have to say this trip turned out even better than I’d hoped. About the only thing it needs to make it perfect would be something rich, sugary, and probably terrible for us. How far did you say that diner is, Chris?”

Chris didn’t answer right away, tugging them to a stop and stretching across to Noah to snag one of his jacket lapels. Reaching inside the inner pocket, he fished out one of the big King Size packets of Reese’s they sold at the concession stand, handing it to a stunned silent Peter. Chris didn’t even really _like_ Reese’s.

“I know it’s not quite as fancy as a watch or a notebook, but I did actually pay for it, so I feel that counts for something.”

Peter clutched at the candy for a moment, before gripping the back of Chris’s neck to pull him into a _very_ enthusiastic kiss. He could feel how disgustingly sappy his expression was as he released him, but could do nothing about it.

“Thank you, Chris. It was a very thoughtful gift.” He thought he might even have shocked himself at the sincerity in his tone.

“Kiss up,” Noah teased, leaning up to peck Chris on his flushed cheek, fingers of one hand interlacing with the hunter’s.

“Oh, believe me, your own efforts were not in any way unappreciated,” Peter assured him, hugging him close and scenting at his neck for a long minute.

“Well, I’m certainly glad to hear that.” Noah pecked him lightly on the cheek and the side of his nose before somewhat reluctantly getting them moving again.

Once they finally made it to the parking lot and tossed their bags in the trunk, they all leaned back against Peter’s car as he opened the pack of Reese’s and offered them around, mildly surprised when both Omegas took one. They silently savored a few bites of chocolate peanut buttery goodness, Peter eating a couple more while waiting on them to finish their firsts. He tried not to wiggle as the door handle dug into the pocket containing the bag with Noah’s discarded boxers, gleefully anticipating “forgetting” to return them anytime soon (which he was fairly certain was the point. His soulmate really did often get some of the most delightfully naughty ideas.)

Noah pressed idly up against his side. “You know, you’re right, this was a pretty perfect day, all things considered.”

“Yeah,” Chris murmured in agreement, smile shy, pressing up to his other side. “We’ll have to do it again sometime.”


	4. Epilogue - It's like we never left, time in between was just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, super fluffy flash forward to the future for the end. Sorry, no smut this time. The drawbacks of now being responsible (HA!) adults.

Part Four – Epilogue – _‘It’s like we never left, time in between was just a dream’_

“Why am I somehow not surprised to find you here?” Noah’s tone was fondly exasperated as he finally tracked his wayward husband down in the back of the _Spencer’s Gifts._ They’d brought all the pack kids to look for school clothes and supplies, and somewhere between the _Apple_ shop (and if he never had to listen Stiles and Jackson argue about Mac vs Android again it’d be too soon…) and the _Forever 21_ (and sweet Anu hadn’t that made him feel old), they’d realized they’d lost Peter somewhere. Once he’d considered some of the stores they’d passed, he’d had a hunch, and had sent the rest on, saying that he’d round him up (“yes Stiles, I do realize I could just call him, I’m not _that_ old.”)

“What can I say? I felt the call of sentimental nostalgia.” Peter grinned at him from further into the black light section, the area now noticeably less blocked off than it used to be. The overflowing stacks of t-shirts had been replaced by short spin racks of inappropriate cards and open shelves of blind box figurines, opening the space up and allowing more line of sight to the back. The “smoking paraphernalia” in the glass case were definitely still bongs, however. His husband spun and leaned against the wall, holding a beckoning hand out to Noah. The druid stepped towards him almost instinctively, still just as helpless against the pull of their bond as he’d always been. Peter was well aware of it by now, though he tried not to take too much advantage, because he knew his husbands could (and would if need be) do the same.

He caught Peter’s hand, dropping a kiss to the knuckle just above the band on his ring finger, before sliding his hands slowly up Peter’s arms to rest on his shoulders, thumbs rubbing soothing circles. Peter looped his arms around the top of Noah’s hips, up beneath his shirt tails, one hand tucking itself into his back pocket while the fingers of the other caught at the belt loop at the small of his back. Leaning in, he loomed just a bit over the wolf, feeling the same little thrill he often got since he gained his slight height advantage. As expected, Peter’s eyes flashed red in response to the implied challenge, and Noah let his own flare purple in return. Peter took in a ragged breath, pupils dilating, the slightly muted black light picking out the heathering in his gray henley like moonlight on waves. Noah fought the urge to trace the very faint flecks of freckles the light was bringing up across Peter’s nose and cheeks with his tongue. They were in public, and he was an elected official, dammit. His husband apparently felt no such restraint, tightening his embrace and ducking in to scent happily at Noah’s neck, the rasp of Peter’s scruff sending tingles down his nerves. With a low sigh he slid his hands up to wind through Peter’s shaggy hair, scratching lightly at his scalp, gaining himself a happy rumble from his Alpha. He tightened his grip and tugged sharply when teeth started to come into play.

“Peter…” His tone was slightly breathless, but still laced with warning. There were now two hands in his back pockets, kneading gently. He sighed again, more heartily this time. “We can’t take you anywhere, can we?”

The wolf shrugged without removing his hands, though he did halt his assault on both Noah’s neck and his self-control. “Well you see, I have this problem of having two annoyingly gorgeous soulmates, and an endless need to show them how much they mean to me.”

“Mmm,” Noah murmured, giving in and dropping an indulgent kiss to that charming smile. “You know, if you wanted to do that you could help out with the laundry once in a while.”

“But you both just provide such a nice view bending into the machines.” Peter hauled him into a slightly more intense kiss before he could formulate a comeback. They exchanged a few more warm, lazy kisses, Peter’s hands slowly migrating up the druid’s back to curl around sturdy shoulders. Noah was idly considering that he really should put a stop to this at some point, when he heard a voice from behind him.

“Really you two? Again?” Chris came sauntering towards them, arms wrapping around Noah’s trim waist to toy with the buttons of his shirt, chin hooking over his shoulder and stubble prickling through the dark fabric.

“Hey, don’t blame me, I just found him here.”

“Mm-hmm. I’m sure you had absolutely nothing to do with anything that was happening back here.” He tilted his head down with a slight frown. “Isn’t this shirt mine? This is more snug than we can usually get you out in public in.”

Noah felt a blush creeping up his neck and spilling over onto his cheeks. “Look, I thought it was one of mine when I grabbed it, and by the time I realized it wasn’t you guys were yelling from downstairs and I didn’t have time to change, okay? I’m just glad it’s black so the it’s still a bit concealing despite the fit.”

Chris was trying unsuccessfully to smother his laughter in Noah’s stiffening shoulder as Peter just smiled at them, content and amused.

“Well, I know I’ve certainly been enjoying the unexpected view.”

“It is rather pleasant, isn’t it?”

Noah’s face was now bright red as he refused to make any kind of eye contact with either of them. “So, you can both stop any time now.”

“Now where would be the fun in that?”

“As always, Chris, you make an excellent point.”

“Assholes.” Noah attempted to hide his flaming face in Peter’s temple, one hand falling to tangle with one of Chris’s, their rings clinking gently together.

“You know you love it,” Peter whispered fondly in his ear.

“Oh I do, do I?”

“Well, you love us, anyway,” Chris offered, traces of laughter still in his voice. “How about that?”

“Okay, that I suppose I can concede to,” Noah agreed, turning his head with a small smile in search of his husband’s lips. After a leisurely kiss, he tilted his head against Chris’s, looking back at Peter and watching the sparks of latent hunger flickering through the serene happiness in his eyes. As if drawn by a magnet, the wolf tucked his head between the two of theirs, breathing deeply. They stood cuddled together like that for awhile, just basking in the simple peace of the fact that they _could_ do this now. Eventually, with a marked, extreme reluctance, a mutter issued from where Peter was pressed as close as he could get.

“I suppose we should attempt to locate our delinquent progeny. It’s getting close to lunch time and they’ll want feeding.”

Chris and Noah both chuckled, although Noah couldn’t help but offer a correction. “Hey now, we’re talking about _our_ kids here. I’m pretty sure ‘hell-spawn’ is a far more accurate description.”

“I do hate to admit it, but he’s right about that, Peter. Although if you want us to go, you’re going to have to let go of my shirt first.”

“Just making sure you can’t wander off on us, dear.”

They stood there a few more seconds, none of them really wanting to move, when suddenly all of their phones went off at once as a blast of texts hit. Chris was the first to reach his.

“They’re at the food court. Jax says he thinks Malia might start stealing food off stranger’s trays if we don’t get there soon. I’m shocked they’re waiting for us, frankly.”

Peter tilted his head curiously as they began wandering back towards the entrance, Noah catching his hand to pull him along as Chris dragged the druid along by the other. “Is that diner still open, by any chance? If it’s anything like it used to be, I think they’d all find it well worth the drive.”

“It is, actually, and there have been times I’ve thought Stiles or Malia would happily commit murder for one of those shakes when they get a craving for them. They will all definitely think it’s worth the wait.”

Peter moved closer, arm looping casually around Noah as he leaned past him to look at his other mate. “How about you Chris? Sound good to you?”

Chris glanced between the two of them, eyes still warm and happy and affectionate in a way Noah knew he’d never take for granted. He lifted Noah’s hand to place a quick peck to the back, shooting Peter a joyful wink.

“Sounds perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be (mainly) set in late April 1993. I know that's really too late in the year for Spring Break, but I don't care, I do what I want.
> 
> Story title is from Live's _The Dolphin's Cry._ I tried to think of a song that said "semi-angsty teens that occasionally fuck on the magic tree stump in the middle of the woods" and that was the first one to spring to mind, and tbh, I still stand by it as an excellent choice.
> 
> Each of the first 3 chapter titles is a line from a song that would have been a Top Ten hit when the three of them first met (because like Peter, I am sometimes just that extra.) Those are as follows:
> 
> Chapter 1 - _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ by Nirvana
> 
> Chapter 2 - _Mysterious Ways_ by U2
> 
> Chapter 3 - _Diamonds and Pearls_ by Prince
> 
> The last chapter/epilogue's title is from the same song as the story's title.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! Comments are very much appreciated, though I have no beta and this is my first attempt at smut, so please at least try to be kind!


End file.
